


Two scoops, one kiss.

by rdxmples



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, First Kiss, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdxmples/pseuds/rdxmples
Summary: A blonde boy and a black haired boy visit their local ice cream parlour. One head over heels for the other and the other - well not very far behind.CHANGLIX ONE SHOT





	Two scoops, one kiss.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlnghao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlnghao/gifts).



> The Changlix date at the ice cream parlour from the story ‘Ey,Ey’ - by mlnghao.
> 
> If you haven’t checked her story out please do <3\. I laugh so hard everytime I read it. 
> 
> This is my first post on this website I hope you enjoy :>

“And behold the greatest ice cream parlour in town…” Changbin turned to face the younger boy who was currently beaming from ear to ear like a child in a candy store - in fact he was certain that if he didn’t know better he would have dismissed the blonde for being about five years old in age, and five cups of ice cream over the recommended intake.

“And the only ice cream parlour in town,” he replied flatly. The two had spent the afternoon together with everyone else being absorbed in their own plans and rehearsals. Changbin couldn’t deny that as much as he acted unfazed and bored of the younger’s actions, after the long walk in the park equipped with numerous jokes and laughter his smile was only contagious at moments like these.

Besides, it was one of the best days Changbin had had in a long time.

“See Hyung you know it as well as I do.” The boy was taller than Changbin despite being younger and Changbin had to tilt his head slightly just in time to catch the soft smirk dancing on the corners of his lips.

He couldn’t help but think that he really was cuter in real life.

The older was due for a haircut soon and the dark curtain of hair that fell slight across his face was becoming a great convenience in order to disguise the blush on his cheeks that now seemed to appear every time the other boy even looked at him.

“Uh Felix aren’t you going to order?” Suddenly the bright yellow board that showcased the 102 ice cream flavours the parlour made couldn’t have fascinated Changbin anymore than it did at this current moment. He was halfway through reading the ice creams with mint in it when the breath hitched in his throat and his heart felt as it might certainly melt at any second.

Lee felix stepped closer: his movement so subtle an onlooker wouldn’t have noticed. Changbin could feel the hairs on his neck start to raise as the shivers spread down his back - travelling down nerve endings he was unaware existed.

“I’ll have one scoop of vanilla please and one scoop of chocolate almond, both in cups thank you.” The blonde boy’s voice was deep, the vibration of it softly brushing against Changbin’s neck. His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to hold onto any control he had to not give in to the flirtatious boy right this second.

The cashier barely even glanced at the boys as she proceeded to take Felix’s money and prepare their order. For a split second Changbin felt the warmth of the taller boy’s lips against his skin, however it was gone as soon as it came and by the time he whipped his head to check Felix was already walking to the parlour’s garden - their dessert in his hands.

Changbin rushed to catch up with him, the door closing soundlessly behind. It was a beautiful day outside and the sun watched over the two boys that occupied the otherwise empty garden. Felix had set the cups down on a round bench that rested in the shade behind a small, well-cut rose bush. He looked up just in time to see the older boy approach to a stop in front of him. Both boys a little bit too close and a little too distant at the same time.

“Uh...t-thanks for paying, I said I would though, you paid for lunch already.” Changbin knew he was stuttering and waited anxiously to hear a response. When he didn’t he peered up and was suddenly unable to look away,. In the natural lighting the freckles that scattered Felix’s face were more visible than ever - a prominent feature of his that had Changbin falling faster than the snow in winter. He watched the freckles move higher across his vision as the younger boy smiled, opening his lips to once again speak in that perfect voice of his.

“No problem, I like to treat my dates. Besides, there is…..one way you can repay me.” Felix spoke calmly but it was enough to send Changbin’s heart on fire.

“Y-yeah…?” Changbin wasn’t sure if he should question the boy - in fact some part of him didn’t care what exactly the cost was at this point. He had finally met the eyes of the boy who was only a couple steps away and the honey in them was keeping him rooted right where he was.

It took two steps to close the distance and one look of longing on Felix’s face for Changbin to process what was happening. Yet he done something he wasn’t even aware that he was going to do. The black haired boy lifted his head as Felix bent his down, the last thing he saw was a blur of milk skin, freckles and brown eyes before he met the lips he had been craving for the last week.

The kiss was soft and sweet, sending sparks back and forth between both boys. Felix’s lips pressed gently against the older’s whose own moulded into the perfect kiss back. The first boy’s hand rested lightly against the older’s cheek and as they pulled away he brushed the dark hair out of Changbin’s eyes - the delicate touch one he doubted he could ever get sick off.

“Like that.” Felix answered a little breathlessly. His eyes flickered across Changbin’s face as he attempted to understand how someone could look half as beautiful as the boy in front did right this second.

Despite giving into the boy that Changbin had once sworn he would never find interest in, it was his turn to smirk. “It’s a shame though that my payback means half your money’s melted.”

“NO MY ICE CREAM! MY BELOVED.” Felix hastily scrambled to check and surely enough half the contents had turned into a pool of liquid. But the simple thought sent another wave of sparks through Changbin; because if the younger boy truly had to pick between his dramatic love for food and Changbin himself, he would have chosen the latter.


End file.
